Bull Riding
by LegacyChick
Summary: Some of the guys decide to play a little game of bull riding, winner gets to top the loser... leaving Mike to make a tough decision as he's the last one to get on the bull. I suck at summaries... just read if you like good slash.


**Requested by MoKim… just for you my girl… you are driving me nuts :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing.**

**Warning: Slash!**

**M/M Pairing: Ted DiBiase jr./Mike Mizanin**

* * *

"Okay… remind me again how I got into that shit?"

Ted snickered, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Mike pouting, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Cody riding the bull.

"Well… you wanted to top for once… just like Cody… think your ego got the better of you."

They'd agreed on a little contest… six of them, including Ted, Cody, Randy, John, HBK and himself in a bull-riding-contest… winner gets to top the loser… and now after seeing Cody passing the 1 minute mark he wasn't quite to fond of that idea anymore.

He sighed, running a hand through his spiked up hair… the other guys had already competed, by now it was John who had the bad time… seems the four beer he'd already had, didn't help a lot to keep his balance on that bull.

Ted was leading… but Cody seemed to pass his time… desperate to be able to top just as much as Miz… though topping Cena sure was not one of his wishes. Someone like Cody would have been more his type… Cena just annoyed the hell out of him.

"Think of it… you could finally make him shut up for once."

Mike was brought out of his thoughts by Ted's southern drawl as he grinned at the slightly younger male, wiggling his brows.

He arched a brow, thinking about it for a moment, his frown slowly turning into a smirk as he poked Ted's chest.

"You might be right… shutting him up is one hell of an idea…"

"OR…"

Ted watched as Cody was thrown off the bull after a total time of 1:43 minutes, just one second earlier than Ted… who now had a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"…Maybe I will be the one topping YOU…"

Mike slightly shivered at the thought of it… maybe losing would not be such a bad idea at all. Ted had something on him… something charming… something quiet… don't they always say: Quiet waters are deep and dirty?

Once again, he was brought out of his thoughts by a hard pat on his back. Turning around he saw John standing behind him, voice drawling from all the alcohol he already had in his system.

"Come on Mikey… last but not least… get ya sexy ass on the bull before I've to carry ya over."

God… when would that guy ever shut up?

He groaned, pushing himself off the wall as he slowly strut over to the bull, licking his lips as he looked back to Ted who was smirking at him, devilish fire in his eyes.

He swallowed hard as he stopped in front of the bull… Cena or Ted… he would have to make his decision now… losing or winning… what would he go for?

Taking a deep breath, he hopped onto the bull, his strong thighs hugging it tightly, getting a few wolf-whistles from the other guys as he wiggled his hips to get into the perfect riding-position.

A slight blush crept his face as the organist finally asked him if he was ready and Mike gave him a quick nod. It sure as hell was not helping to see Ted in those overly tight jeans, coming closer to the bull to obviously get a better view.

The bull started at a slow pace, Mike chewing his lips as he threw his arm back, making a cowboy-like motion with it… as if swinging a lasso, hips getting thrown back and forth by the bull as the saddle started to rub against his crotch, making him leave a soft moan caused by the wonderful friction… that and by the look in front of him:

Ted was licking his lips, tucking his upper one in while he slowly let one of his hands slide down to his own crotch, biting his lip as his palm rubbed over it, clearly putting a show on for Mike…

it totally threw him off and in less than 20 seconds he'd lost control, his legs already trembling, all energy flowing straight to his groin, leaving his arms a putty mess, thus leaving to him being thrown off as soon as the bull was picking up some pace.

He groaned as he hit the mat, hearing some of the guys snicker, others whistle at the position he was laying in: ass high up in the air, face buried in the mat, legs spread out to both sides.

He felt his cheeks redden and his flesh burning in embarrassment, not wanting to look up to see if he'd lost or if he'd at least beaten Cena's shitty time.

A hand on his back startled him and he almost jumped up in surprise as those green pools of pearls stared back into his, lips curled up in a soft smile, holding a hand out for him.

"Congrats… you've just gotten yourself handed to me."

Mike swallowed hard as he slowly took Ted's hand, letting himself be helped up before pulling away to brush himself off, eyes rather staying down at his own pants than anywhere on Ted's body… though those legs… and that bulge… those abs… his eyes slowly wandered up Ted's body as he rubbed his neck, chewing his lips.

"Uhmm… yeah… I…"

Ted chuckled softly, placing his hand on Mikes lower back, slowly guiding him away from the bull and over to the others, leaning down to brush his nose over Mikes cheek, whispering hotly.

"Aww Mikey… so innocent and quiet all of a sudden? I hope I can change that later again."

Before Mike could respond, Ted had already let go of him and disappeared between the other guys, chatting with Randy and Cody, leaving Mike to the laughter of John and HBK, who were asking daggers into him for why he'd lost his balance, saying that the bull had ridden him instead, that it looked as if Mikey had just a little too much fun while sitting on the bull, HBK playfully pointing to the tent in Mikes pants.

His cheeks reddened even more if even possible as he looked down at himself, hands covering his bulge up in an instant, taking a deep breath before he raised his head again to search for Ted, silently pleading for a hole to appear and swallow him.

Hopefully Ted had not realized… he did not want him to know just how much the thought of him being topped by the southern boy had turned him on.

Just as he turned his head to see if Ted was still talking to Randy and Cody, he felt a pair of hands on his hips and a chest pressing against his back.

"You know Mikey… I can't help myself…"

The voice was low and huskily, making his legs tremble and chills running down his spine.

"… I want to know how your strong thighs feel wrapped around me… your perfect ass riding me… want to feel your soft hands all over my body… right now!"

Mike closed his eyes, that voice, the breath tickling his neck, those strong hands rubbing his hips, that groin pressing against his lower back… he could have come right on the spot if it wasn't for hundreds of eyes watching them.

He swallowed hard, opening his eyes again; desperate to turn around, to face Ted, but the younger man had other plans.

With his chest still pressed flush against Mikes back, he slowly walked them over to the men's-bathroom, taking a quick glance behind him to check if anyone had realized, though right now he could not care less.

Seeing Mike ride that bull, seeing him wrap his strong thighs around that bull, seeing those parted lips when he'd let out that silent moan… he had to have him now… he couldn't wait for a fucking hotel room, didn't want to wait for it.

"Ever done it in the restroom of a country-club, Mikey?"

The tongue flicking through his ear, the hand traveling further towards his crotch… it made his head spin… it made him loose his voice… made his legs feel like pudding.

"I…uhmm… aww…"

His mind didn't have the time to form any coherent sentences nor words, as he was soon thrown into one of the stalls, his back hitting the wall rather hard, lips pressing against his own, Ted's chest colliding with his, hands on his waist to hold him in place.

A low growl escaped Ted's lips as he felt their covered groins rubbing against each other's.

"Fuck… Mikey… you've no idea how fucking hot you've looked out there… I want ya to ride me… as hard as you did the bull… to wrap your pretty legs around me while I pound your hot, tight ass… want to feel myself sliding in and out of you while you scream like a little cowgirl…"

Mike shivered, his hands grasping onto Ted's shirt tightly as he felt his legs giving away underneath him, sweat already dripping down his forehead at the sheer thought of what was about to come.

Sure he'd been with a lot of men already, after Jeff had left, he'd kind of taken his position of the locker-room hall, but this here… this was different… seeing Ted that horny, that passionate, that dirty and naughty… the sweet, innocent Ted… it turned him on to no end… and he suddenly came to the realization that he wanted that… no… that he'd wanted HIM for quite some time now.

With that thought in his head, his hands started to work on their own accord, traveling down to Ted's groin, rubbing his palm over it rather hard while his other hand worked on getting the zipper down and the jeans unbuttoned.

Without any other words spoken, he pulled the material down Ted's strong thighs, together with his briefs, admiring what was in front of him… nine inches of pure hardness, of pure pleasure, soft and reddened by the blood pulsing through it.

He licked his lips, glancing up into Ted's eyes for only a second as to ask for permission, flicking his tongue out to get a taste of the pre-cum already dripping out of the slit.

The growl above him encouraged him to go further, circling the tip with his tongue, moaning softly at the salty taste of the flesh, the strong hands grabbing his hair guiding him lower down the throbbing organ.

He took him in inch by inch, his teeth gently grazing the skin as he moaned around the length, causing Ted to involuntarily buck his hips forward, hands now on either side of himself on the wall to steady himself.

"Oh fuck… shit Mike… what a mouth you have…"

Mike's eyes stayed fixed on Ted's face, watching his face contort in pleasure and ecstasy, eyes shut tight, sweat running down his forehead, lips pressed together tightly to stifle his moans.

He grinned around his fleshy length, slowly starting to bop his head up and down, going further with every thrust, swallowing and blowing around him.

His experience showing off, Ted was already getting close after only a few minutes, Mikes fingers dancing over his balls adding that kind of extra pleasure that he needed to lose control, but before he could shoot his load down Mikes throat, the elder man pulled back, releasing Ted with a slurping noise, smacking his lips before slightly blowing onto the tip.

A loud groan escaped Ted's now parted lips as he opened his eyes, looking down at the man on his knees and in an instant his hands were grasping his hair again, pulling him off the cold tiles, surging forward to capture his lips with his own, ravishing his mouth, tasting himself in the process, tongues dueling hard, teeth crashing against each other.

In no time, Ted had Mikes jeans unfastened and pulled them down to the floor together with his boxers, not caring about the whine he got from the older man as he almost ripped them in the process.

Sitting down on the seat, he grabbed Mike by his shirt, pulling him closer, his own legs pressed together.

"Come 'ere Mikey… sit down…"

He motioned to his lap, grabbing Mike's ass with his free hand, pulling him into his lap, his legs astride his thighs so they were dangling in the air.

It felt as if he was the mentor this time… with Mike acting all shy on him.

He'd no idea what had gotten into the else so sluttish boy, but somehow it turned him on… he wanted to show Mike what he was capable off… that he wasn't the nice boy everyone always thought he was… and most importantly… that he'd wanted this for way too long now.

Mike gasped as he felt Ted's hot flesh rubbing against his own, their hard erections pressed together in between their bodies, rubbing against each other's abs.

"Hmm… shit Mike… you're so hot… you've no idea how hot you are…"

Ted's hand went to Mikes hair again, pulling his head back to lick at his pulse before starting to bite and nibble at it, making Mike buck his hips back and forth, enjoying the attention the younger male gave to him.

He wasn't really used to it… wasn't used to getting compliments, wasn't used to getting pleasure out of it, not used to get any attention paid to himself as he was usually just a quick fuck to everyone he'd been with.

He was brought back by something wet and warm circling his pucker, rubbing over the skin around it.

Slowly opening his eyes, locking them with Ted's, he took a deep breath just as the digit breached past his muscles straight in to the hilt, the gasp wanting to escape his lips swallowed by Ted's lips.

It only took him a few seconds until he got adjusted to the intrusion, slowly starting to move his hips up and down on Ted's finger, their painfully hard erections now rubbing together as the kiss continued, both guys so lost in the moment that none of them realized the restroom-door opening and someone making their way over to their cabin.

Another finger was added and Ted slowly started to spread and scissor them apart, trying to stretch Mike as wide as possible, not wanting him in any pain when he would finally claim that tight ass of his.

Mike was pushing back against the digits, sending them in as far as possible until they finally hit the spot Ted was searching for the whole time, sending a wave of pleasure through the LA-citizen as he moaned loudly into their kiss.

"Hmm… fuck… again… please… do that again…"

Both of them had long forgotten that they were in a public place, lost in the act of pleasure, Ted pumping his fingers in and out at a faster pace now until Mike could feel the fire starting to rise inside of him, his cheeks starting to clench as his sweet spot was rammed again, but Ted pulled out only seconds before Mike could explode, ignoring the whine he got from him as he pecked his lips.

"I've got something much better… spread your cheeks for me, beautiful…"

Mike blushed at that name, never haven gotten a compliment like that. His hands traveled down to his ass, fingers feeling the bit of saliva from Ted's fingers dripping out of him as he slowly spread himself apart and Ted grabbed his hips firmly, raising him up a bit to align himself with the puckered hole, slowly lowering Mike onto his throbbing length, both of them letting out simultaneous moans as the tight heat engulfed the thick length.

"Oh shit… so… tight… fits so perfectly…"

Mike groaned, resting his head on Ted's shoulder as he slowly rocked his hips to get adjusted, Ted's length sliding inside of him further in the process, stopping as his balls hit Mike's cheeks.

"Fuck… so big… god Ted… feels so good…"

His fingers felt the spot where the two of them came together, rubbing over Ted's balls, making the younger man snap his hips up, almost throwing Mike off him.

"Shit Mike… do that again and I'm gonna blow my load before we even started."

Mike grinned at Ted, licking his lips as he watched his expressions, the younger males eyes shut tight, teeth clenched together, sweat running down his face onto his blue button-up shirt. He leaned into him, gently nibbling at Ted's earlobe as he started to grind his hips, whispering hotly.

"Do it… shoot your load deep inside of me… blow me away with it…"

He loved the dirty talking… always had, always would… the animalistic growl Ted gave in return as he tightly grabbed his hips showing him that he loved it as much as he did.

Ted started to pound into Mike, his ass slapping against the cold seed while Mike bounced up and down on him, their groans, pants, moans, gasps, whimpers and whines filling the air as Mike wrapped his thighs around Ted's legs securely, thrusting his hips in synch with his new lover, loving the sound Ted's balls made as they slapped against his ass again and again, over and over, his hard length filling him to the hilt every time he thrust up.

"Fuck baby… ride me… ride me like you rode that bull…"

And that's what Mike did… as Ted stopped his thrusts, Mike started to pounce up and down on him, back and forth, his hands holding onto Ted's shoulders for support, both of them panting heavily, not realizing the snickering coming from outside as they neared the completion.

Ted opened his eyes again to watch Miz lost in his own world, lips slightly parted, breathing heavy and uneven, eyes shut tight, cheeks red from the fire burning inside of him… he wanted him to come first… he needed him to come first… to feel those tight walls constrict around him, take him into a vice-grip, to get drawn even further inside.

His fingers slowly curled around Mike's length, starting to move up and down, the gasp that left Mike's lips showing him that he was already close.

He increased his pace, pumping his hand up and down faster and stronger while his hips started to snap up into that wet warmth again and with only a few thrusts into Mikes prostate, the older male lost it, bucking uncontrollably as his white streams shot out of him, covering both their shirts and Ted's hand while he screamed his name.

Hearing his name leaving Mikes lips, watching his face contort, feeling the hot strings covering his hand, those tight walls drawing him in even further, spasming around him made Ted hammer away furiously, the warmth rising up inside of him until he crashed his lips onto Mikes, trying to stifle his cry of pleasure as he shot his load deep inside of Mikes body, own muscles trembling and shaking, giving him a few more hard and deep thrusts to ride out his orgasm until he let his head collapse onto Mikes shoulder, his arms holding Mike up by his ass, both their breath' uneven and fast.

"God… that…"

"It was amazing…"

Ted slowly raised his head, licking his lips to stare into those beautiful brown eyes, nodding.

"That it was…"

Mike gently pecked Ted's lips before he got up from his lap, grabbing some paper to clean their thighs and shirts up, the silence between them almost defeating, but thankfully finally giving away the snickers coming from outside.

Both of them quickly pulled up their pants, Mike not even fastening them before he opened the door, seeing Randy and John both leaning against the wall, laughing uncontrollably, John holding his cell phone up in his hand.

"What the fuck?"

John almost doubled over as Ted came out of the cabin, arching a brow at the situation, his hand clutching his belly making him lose his phone.

Ted was a tad bit faster than him, picking it up just to see what he had already guessed.

"You pervs!"

Randy snickered, snapping the phone out of Ted's hand, handing it back to John with a smirk.

"What? You're the one letting him ride you in a restroom and we're the pervs for filming it?"

Ted growled, the soft hands on his back doing not really anything to sooth him as John finally caught his breath again.

"We had to… else… no one would ever believe it…"

Randy was still chuckling, patting Johns back as he nodded.

"We might send the vid to your phones… but only if you ask nicely…"

Before Ted could swing on him, John had already pulled him out of the door, making Ted groan loudly. Another chuckle caught his attention and he turned around to see Mike finally zipping himself up, snickering behind his hand.

He arched a brow, tilting his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now… what's so funny about that?"

Mike continued chuckling as he shrugged his shoulders, taking a step closer towards the young man, pecking his lips.

"Dunno… but after what we've just done… what you've just done… I would have thoughts you'd like the idea of having an own movie of it… considering you weren't that innocent only a few minutes ago."

Ted growled, grabbing Mike by his hips, pulling him flat against him to murmur into his ear.

"Just wait for the next time… you've seen nothing yet."

Next time? Now that idea… Mike was definitely fond of.


End file.
